


The Truth about Odin

by TinyChubbyBird



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blame the alcohol, Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I love that that's an actual tag, Loki is Not Amused, Odin is too old for this shit, Odin's A+ Parenting, though this is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: I’m sure everyone at the end of The Dark World was curious about what exactly happened to the beloved Allfather, Odin, after seeing Loki disguising as him and sitting on the throne without Thor knowing. Did Loki kill Odin? Did he lock him far, far away? I’ve made my own theory (after drinking about two glasses of sparkling wine).





	The Truth about Odin

Loki marched through the great halls of Asgard’s kingdom, knowing exactly where to go in order to find the throne after growing up in Asgard for nearly his entire life (which was more than a thousand years, for sure). Still in his disguise as an Asgardian guardian (hey, that kind of rhymed), he entered the throne room, staring straight ahead where, as expected, Odin was sitting on the throne. Loki took a deep breath, knowing fully well that there was no turning back now, especially after faking his own death, and walked towards the Allfather.

 

“Loki”, said Odin, before Loki even had the time to open his mouth. The Trickster stopped mid-walking and stared at the older man. Odin waved his hand, seemingly unimpressed and relaxed, so Loki let his stiff shoulders slump as well.

 

“What gave it away?”, he asked, his disguise vanishing slowly, starting off from the top of his head and down to his toes in a green light.

 

“The mischief gleaming in your eyes”, said Odin, getting up from his throne, “I’ve known it long enough to recognize it anywhere.”

 

Loki hummed, unsure if he should laugh or pout. He tried to form an explanation in his head; many lies, most of them filled with bad humor the old man wouldn’t come to appreciate anyway, and, of course, the truth. But Loki was the God of Lies, so why should he tell the truth now?

 

“But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about”, interrupted Odin Loki’s train of thoughts (again). “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to expect. One of his most important priorities after he faked his own death had been that Odin could never, ever find out. And now he found out. Great. But he didn’t even appear to be angered or bothered, just kind of.. tired. Bored. Loki frowned.

 

“So? What is it? Are you planning to retire?” He couldn’t help the smug grin.

 

Odin stared at him. Loki’s grin faded.

 

“Wait, you’re not actually going to retire, are you?” Which would be kind of awesome, since Loki wanted to be king anyway, and with Odin retiring he wouldn’t even need to throw him off the throne.

 

“I wouldn’t say retiring, but that was actually a pretty close guess..” The Allfather reached behind his golden throne, taking his sweet time and making Loki stretch his neck to get a better look, before he finally pulled something out and presented it to the Trickster God. It was a big, brown suitcase. Odin then cleared his throat and brushed off some imaginary dust from his clothes, which suddenly vanished and revealed..

 

..a red Hawaiian shirt, with flowers and palm tress. Even Odin’s leather trousers turned into short pants, his boots turned into sandals, and a pair of sunglasses appeared on his head.

 

Loki felt his jaw drop to the floor.

 

“Loki”, began Odin, “I need to go on vacation, and I want you taking care of Asgard while I’m gone.”

 

“I.. uh..” Need to think about it was something Loki couldn’t say, not when he was asked to take over the throne. He couldn’t just say no! This was his chance to proof himself as a worthy king!

 

“Thor seemed very reluctant whenever we talked about him being king of Asgard ever since he came back from Midgard, especially because of that mortal woman..”, he trailed off, and Loki caught himself nodding in sympathy, quickly stopping himself.

 

“After all that has happened, I feel the need for a break. Heimdall already found the perfect spot for my vacation-” As if Loki couldn’t guess by the shirt Odin was wearing, but he didn’t want to interrupt the Allfather, “- Hawaii.”

 

Loki sighed. Of course. Hawaii.

 

“I do not know how long I will be gone, but I’m sure you wouldn’t mind being king of Asgard for more than just a few years.” Loki nodded eagerly, not daring to say anything, afraid that Odin might change his mind if he did.

 

“So? What do you say? Will you replace me for an unknown amount of time?” This had to be a dream! Maybe Loki actually really died and this was his own heaven, he just wasn’t aware of it.

 

“You already know the answer to that”, he replied with a laid-back grin, not feeling laid-back at all. Odin nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Of course. Well, you already know the responsibilities and the rules. I dearly hope you won’t allow Frost Giants to enter Asgard again, though.” Loki swallowed at the memory, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “Do not worry, I have learned from my mistakes.” At least most of them.

 

“Very well.” Odin grabbed his suitcase and walked down the stairs, patting Loki’s shoulder before leaving the throne room to get to Heimdall.

 

Loki scratched his chin, deciding that it wouldn’t be very wise to just suddenly be king after Odin mysteriously vanished and Loki “died” in Thor’s arms.

 

And so, after several years have passed, Odin is still enjoying cocktails at a Hawaiian bar, with only Heimdall and Loki knowing, while Loki is playing his role as Ruler of Asgard – sadly still disguised as Odin, he just can’t bring himself to tell Thor the truth.

 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever written, but what the hell.  
> I was just talking to a friend via Skype, and we drank a few glasses of sparkling wine, when we suddenly started to wonder what exactly happened to Odin at the end of Thor: The Dark World. I really hope this is actually what happened, because otherwise I will be sorely disappointed.  
> This is just a really dumb idea me and my friend had, and I wanted to write it down quickly, so it might sound really boring. I apologize.


End file.
